Dokter Kakashi
by Mika'Aoi
Summary: Apa jadinya ya kalau Kakashi-sensei berubah jadi Dokter?,dengan tampang pervy nya bagaimana Pasienya?.:D simak yuuk...WARNING INSIDE... MIND TO R&R?


**Dokter Kakashi**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fiction : Mika Aoi**

**Nah..kali ini saya pengen bikin fict soal Kakashi namun Kakashi sensei untuk sementara jadi dulu deh :D . . . namun tetep pervy … pervy gimana gitu..hehehehe..**

**Terimakasih untuk Review nya baik yang mendukung maupun Flame nya di Fict Mika sebelumnya ^^ **

**Note: Kejadian di fict ini tidak mungkin terjadi di Dunia Nyata,toh ini hanya karangan dan tidak bermaksud untuk meledek suatu profesi (^_~)**

**Ya udah tanpa banyak ngomong lagi silahkan membaca dan diriview,flame diterima asal sopan yak XD….**

Tap..tap..tap..

Langkah kaki cepat terdengar dari koridor sebuah Rumah Sakit,dengan langkah cemas Pemuda berambut Silver itu menuju Ruangan Salah satu pasien kecilnya,dilihatnya tubuh mungil tak berdosa itu tak berdaya,hatinya tak karuan melihat suasana seperti ini karena ia tau apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi….

"Dokter Hatake…!" suara perawat cantik itu membuyarkan lamunan sang Dokter tampan,walaupun ia tau apa yang akan terjadi,sebagai seorang dokter ia akan tetap berusaha sampai akhir untuk menyelamatkan jiwa pasienya.

Dia memberikan suntikan di tubuh anak kecil yang mengidap leukemia akut itu…namun setelah beberapa saat berjuang untuk menyelamatkan Anak itu tetap saja hasilnya nihil,mungkin si mungil ini sudah lelah dan ingin segera berada di Pelukan Yang Maha Kuasa dan damai disisi Nya.

Sang dokter pun terduduk lesu…dan tak terasa air mata jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"dokter sudah berusaha,mungkin ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk Minami,setidaknya dia sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi bukan?". Lagi si Perawat berambut pink ini mencoba menguatkan Dokter tampan itu,memang sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa gadis yang akrab disapa Sakura itu menyukai Dokter Hatake.

Sejak Dokter Hatake dipindah tugaskan dari Suna Hospital ke Konoha Hospital 1 Tahun lalu,Sakura sudah menyukai Dokter Hatake dari awal,Perawakanya yang tinggi,tubuh putih atletisnya dan juga ketampanan wajahnya membuat gadis-gadis terpana melihat sosok Dokter Hatake,pasien yang notabene ibu-ibu bahkan nenek-nenek pun ingin ia rawat,begitulah Dokter Hatake selalu menjadi idola para kaum hawa (?).

**#Apartemen#**

Malam ini begitu melelahkan untuk Kakashi,bagaimana tidak?seharian ini banyak pasien yang "merepotkan" hanya untuk sekedar mengajak ngobrol atau minta nomer HP terlebih lagi hari ini satu pasienya Meninggal,Pasienya yang masih berusia 4 Tahun dan jika masih hidup mungkin kelak akan tumbuh menjadi sesosok gadis cantik.

Dengan langkah gontai ia memasuki Apartemenya,membuka pintu,dan menyalakan lampu,apartemen yang ia tempati kini memang kecil namun cukup rapi untuk ukuran tempat tinggal seorang bujangan seperti nya,dinyalakanya keran air untuk memenuhi bath tub nya,seperti biasanya ia akan berendam di bak mandi untuk beberapa saat,ketika ia merasakan lelah yang teramat lelah di dalam pekerjaanya,hanya untuk sekedar melepas kepenatanya.

Pikiranya melayang jauh ke masa 6 Tahun lalu,saat dimana orang yang ia kasihi dan Cintai harus pergi meninggalkanya untuk selama-lamanya,Ya kekasih Dokter tampan ini sudah meninggal 6 tahun lalu.

***FLASHBACK***

"temari…temari,,kumohon bangunlah…!kau tak boleh pergi…!".tangan kekar Kakashi membelai pipi sosok gadis yang kini sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Kakashi..relakan kepergianya nak…!" nenek chiyo,nenek si gadis ini mengusap pundak Kakashi demi menenangkan kekasih cucunya air mata deras membasahi pipi nenek ini.

"ini..bohongkan kan nenek?dia…dia tak mungkin meninggal!Rasanya baru kemarin aku dan dia resmi bertunangan..tapi kenapa sekarang dia seperti ini?".

"Temari-nee Sakit Kanker Payudara sudah sejak beberapa tahun lalu Kakashi dan kondisinya memburuk beberapa bulan ini,kau tidak sadar ya akhir-akhir ini dia pucat dan sering kesakitan?" sontak kata-kata adik sulung si gadis ini membuat Kakashi tercengang,dia memang merasakan hal aneh pada kekasihnya itu namun saat ia mencoba mengkorfirmasi pada sang gadis,sang gadis malah mengelak dan membuat alasan-alasan lain.

***FLASHBACK END***

Lamunan Kakashi buyar seketika saat telpon genggamnya berdering kencang,diapun bergegas untuk menyudahi acara berendamnya dan berlari dengan hanya menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya,dilihatnya nama siapa yang tertera di ponsel pintarnya itu dan itu dari Senior nya waktu kuliah dulu yang kebetulan juga bertugas di salah satu Rumah sakit besar di Konoha juga.

"halo Kakashi disini!" dengan (sok) cool ia mengangkat telpon itu.

"aa….Kakashi..Kau dimana sayang?"rengek manja pun dilontarkan oleh wanita diseberang telpon hanya bisa terkekeh demi mendengar rengekan manja wanita itu,tante girang,pikir kakashi dalam hati.

"oh aku?aaku ada di rumah,aku sedang malas keluar jadi maaf ya aku tak bisa menemanimu,mungkin Om Jiraya mau menemanimu Tante Tsunade..!" kakashi pun tertawa jahil membayangkan dua sahabat karibnya itu bermesraan.

"ehh jangan macam-macam kau!disini juga ada Anko loh,beneran kau gak mau kesini?"

"salam saja buat Anko,aku lelah sekali tau!"

"lelah melayani gadis yang kau kencani?"ledek si wanita yang akrab di sapa Tsunade itu.

Dan hal ini sukses membuat Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak,ya mungkin benar jika di lain malam tapi kan malam ini ia lelah karena pekerjaan,bukan karena hal lain.

"ahh kau ini sudahlah aku mau tidur,hari ini aku kehilangan satu pasienku…aku ingin menenangkan diriku!yoo…!" imbuh kakashi.

"aku turut sedih mendengarnya,baiklah selamat beristirahat yoo…!sampai jumpa Old Pervy!"

"yoo…Salam buat suamimu itu..!"

"dia bukan suamiku…bodoh!"teriak sang wanita dari seberang dan membuat kakashi tertawa seraya menutup telponya.

Dia rebahkan tubuh kekarnya pada tempat tidur king size nya itu dan berpikir tentang pembicaraanya dengan Tsunade tadi,pembicaraan perihal pelayanan terhadap gadis-gadis yang ia kencani.

Sejak ditinggal pergi Temari ia seperti tak punya semangat hidup,ia mulai minum-minum dan mengencani gadis-gadis di luaran sana bahkan ia juga meniduri beberapa gadis itu,itupun dalam kondisi dipengaruhi alkohol,jika tidak pastilah ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

Otak dan hati yang tak sinkron,begitulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Kakashi saat ini,Otaknya penuh dengan hal mesum namun hatinya hanya untuk Temari,tunanganya yang telah meninggal,dan entah kapan lagi hatinya akan terbuka untuk yang lain.

**=KONOHA HOSPITAL=**

Seorang gadis cantik berusia sekitar 20 tahun sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Recepsionist Konoha Hospital,Rambut Pirangnya ia ikat tinggi,memakai kemeja ungu dan celana denim selutut serta high heels membuatnya tampak anggun pagi ini,hari ini adalah waktunya ia check up dan melepas jahitan di dadanya ya,..seminggu lalu ia baru saja menjalani Operasi untuk mengangkat Tumor Jinak di Payudaranya.

Yamanaka Ino begitulah ia akrab disapa,gadis cantik dengan mata Aquamarine tajam ini adalah putri pemilik Konoha Hospital,tentu saja semua di Rumah sakit ini mengenalnya,dan memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk si nona besar,ya walaupun Konoha Hospital selalu memberikan pelayanan terbaik bagi setiap pasienya namun kadarnya tentu saja berbeda bukan?.

"jadi hari ini nona akan diperiksa oleh Dokter Kurenai,nona perlu diantar ke ruangan beliau?"

"ah..aku ini sudah besar hey,..!jadi tak perlulah kau mengantarku!okey?layanilah pasien lainya!"

"baiklah nona,semoga cepat sembuh..!"

"Pasti…!" senyum ino mengembang demi mendengar karyawan-karyawan nya itu mendoakanya.

**=Dokter Kakashi=**

Sampailah ino pada ruangan dokter Kurenai,ia pun masuk ke ruangan itu,ya lagi-lagi prioritas bagi anak sang pemilik Rumah itu,kosong,mungkin Kak Kurenai masih sibuk menangani Pasienya yang lain,pikir nona Yamanaka dalam dia memang akrab dengan dokter kurenai sampai-sampai ia panggil si dokter dengan sapaan kakak,terlebih Kurenai adalah Istri Guru nya di sekolah dulu.

Cklek…!suara pintupun terbuka,respek nona yamanaka pun memutar kursinya ke arah pintu.

"selamat pagi kak Kur…. Eh..?" Ino pun tak melanjutkan sapaanya,karena yang ia dapati di pintu itu bukan Dokter kurenai melainkan Kakashi.

"Siapa kau?eh..Kak Kurenai mana?"kepala Ino clingukan demi mencari sosok Kurenai,

"Dokter Kurenai sedang mengoperasi pasienya jadi aku disuruh menggantikanya". Dengan sok cool dan tatapan jahil Kakashi mendekati ino.

"ah?apa-apaan?aku kan harus membuka jahitan di dadaku,mana mungkin denganmu?dari tampangmu saja kamu sudah ketahuan mesum!" ino mendengus kesal demi mendengar apa yang didengarnya baru saja.

"hey,..sopanlah sedikit nona!tidak pantas gadis secantikmu ini bertingkah tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua mungkin 9 tahunan darimu!" tangan kakashi membelai lembut pipi Ino.

"ehh…k..kau..!" entah mengapa ino jadi tergagap seperti ini,dia pun tak bisa mengelak,sosok lelaki didepanya ini memang benar-benar tampan dan mempesona,sempurna ia hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia dapati wajah maskulin pria itu tepat berada di depan mukanya.

"Baiklah nona…!mari buka jahitanmu dan…silahkan masuk ke Ruangan periksa sebelah sana!" Kakashi tersenyum tipis pada ino dan sontak membuat lamunan sang gadis aquamarine ini pecah.

Ia pun mendengus kesal dan dengan kesal pula ia masuk ruangan periksa,sedang Kakashi entah mengapa Sudah mengunci ruangan itu,mengambil gunting,kapas,dan beberapa alat yang ia perlukan.

**~Dokter Kakashi~**

"kenapa belum dibuka,nona?"

Inopun mendengus kesal dan melepas kancing bajunya satu demi satu,..membuka kemejanya tanpa melepasnya dan membuka klip bra nya hingga menunjukkan dua buah dada besarnya,yang satu masih diperban,ini benar-benar indah,fikir kakashi dalam hati.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"ino pun menatap curiga pada Kakashi.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri nona,.!" Dengan cekatan Kakashi membuka perban Nona besar itu,lalu menggunting perlahan benang di dadanya dan melepaskanya dari dada indah Ino,Ino hanya dapat menatap ngeri dan meringis menahan perih pada luka bekas sayatan operasi itu.

"sakit?" Tanya kakashi pada si gadis.

"nggh,,yah.."dan ino hanya bisa mendesah menahan sakitnya,Kakashi pun merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik,dan entahlah mengapa ia jadi kikuk seperti ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya ia kembali menutup luka itu dengan entah kenapa tiba-tiba kakashi memeluk tubuh Ino erat.

"dok..dok..ter?apa yang dokter lakukan?"

Ino seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya,tubuhnya kini merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa,yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya,sebuah senyum simpul terukir di paras cantik Sang nona besar.

"Lakukanlah yang kau mau dan berbuatlah sesuka hatimu padaku!" perkataan ino ini membuat Kakashi terkejut,seolah Ino tau apa yang ada difikiranya sekarang,

Kakashi menatap Ino Tajam,tangan kananya memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu sekarang,perlahan ia dekatkan bibirnya pada Ino,sebuah ciuman panas mereka peragakan pagi ini,suhu ruangan yang harusnya dinginpun akhirnya kalah dengan kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan,terbukti keringat mengalir deras pada tubuh kedua insane tersebut.

Puasa dengan ciuman pnasnya kini bibir Kakashi menjamah leher jenjang ino dan membuat beberapa kissmark disana,sedangkan tanganya mengusap pelan payudara sang gadis,membelainya dan meremasnya.

"mmhh..Dok..ter!"

"Kakashi..panggil aku Kakashi!" kakashi pun menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya di leher ino,beberapa saat setelah puas dengan leher ino,Kakashi pun menjilati puting dada ino yang tidak terbungkus perban,membuat ino mendesah tak karuan dan mencengkram hebat rambut kakashi.

"sebaiknya kita sudahi aktivitas ini nona,sebelum semuanya semakin jauh..yah walaupun jujur aku tak mau menyudahinya…!".

Senyum ino pun mengembang demi mendengar perkataan Kakashi,dikaitkanya clip bra nya dan dikancingkanya lagi baju nya.

"aku tau dokter tak khan berbuat sejauh itu!itu mengapa aku ijinkan dokter melakukanya" tangan mulus ino mengacak-acak rambut Kakashi,dan ia kini sudah duduk di ruangan konsultasi lagi.

"hmm..dikunci..dasar Dokter mesum!" ino terkekeh melihat pintu itu.

"jaga-jaga!o iya nona .."

"ino!panggil aku ino!"

"iya nona ino,jangan biarkan lukamu kena air dulu selama 3 hari ,setelah itu kau bebas membuka perban itu dan mandi,juga..habiskan obat dan antibiotik nya!"

"iya dokter kakashi,hm..baiklah aku pulang dulu,tenang saja Ayahku tak khan tau peristiwa ini dan pekerjaanmu di sini aman".ino pun mengerlingkan matanya pada dokter tampan itu,sembari membuka pintu Ruangan itu untuk keluar.

Sebelum ino pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan itu ino kembali mengintip sosok kakashi yang terduduk disana.

"aku mau melakukanya karena aku merasa kau sedang merindukan seseorang tadi,aku dapat merasakan kesedihanmu hey dokter Kakashi!"

Dan inopun menutup pintu itu.

Meninggalkan kakashi dalam kebingunganya,Ino nama itu tak asing di telinganya dan ayah nya?,di saat kebingungan itu tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Kurenai terbuka.

"yoo…Kakashi,sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" suara seksi Kurenai membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi,

"heh..Kurenai?siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?" Kakashi mengintrogasi Dokter cantik di depanya.

"rupanya kau belum tau siapa dia?hey Kakashi…kau tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya khan?"

"eh..memang kenapa?"

"kalau kau cinta pekerjaan mu disini otomatis kau harus menjaga sikapmu pada Putri pemilik Rumah sakit ini!"

"eh dia Yamanaka?..pantas saja..". Kakashi kembali mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Ino.

"pantas saja apa?"

"haa tidak ada apa-apa,baiklah urusanku sudah selesai disini,..waktunya memeriksa pasienku yang lain!"

Kakashi pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan Kurenai dengan pikiran yang masih tertuju pada Si gadis pirang nan cantik itu."heh kenapa aku bisa melakukanya dengan sadar padahal biasanya aku melakukanya saat sedang dalam pengaruh alcohol" Pikir Kakashi dalam hati,senyum pun mengembang di paras tampanya.

***Konoha Cafe & Restaurant***

"Ino-chan….disini!". teriak pemuda pirang itu,tanganya melambai pada sang sahabat yang baru saja pulang dari Rumah Sakit.

"hey Naruto sudah lama menunggu?"

"lumayan….tuh sudah aku pesanin Choco Volcano favoritmu!"

"kyaa…Naruto kau tau saja…!eumm..nikmat!"Ino pun melahap choco volcano nya dan duduk di hadapan sahabat nya di yang kini tengah menyeruput teh jasmine nya.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu Ino?apa kata Dokter?"

"3 hari lagi perban ku sudah dibuka dan akhir nya aku bisa mandi ..ah sudah sebulan aku tidak mandi Naruto..bau sekalii!" teriak ino histeris."eh.. Naruto..kemana Hinata dan Shikamaru juga Neji?"Mata ino clingukan mencari sosok ketiga sahabatnya yang lain.

"Shika dan Hinata mungkin sedang berduaan menghabiskan waktu liburan semester ini dan Neji mungkin sedang sibuk dengan Tenten!"

"hah enak sekali mereka punya pasangan,aku?aku ini kan tidak jelek-jelek amat kan naruto?" Tanya ino pada sang sahabat yang lalu diamini oleh cowok pirang itu.

"Ya kau cantik tapi terlalu pemilih!"

"eh? Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana nee Naruto-kun?" Ino mengacungkan sendok nya pada Naruto.

"aku?hahaha…aku tidak mau pacaran dulu.."Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada ino.

"hah kau ini..kau itu tampan dan pewaris Uzumaki corp. mana ada cewek yang menolakmu hey Naruto…!"

"kau menolakku"

"hahaha kau ini bisa saja!"sontak tawa ino meledhak mendengar perkataan Sang Sahabat yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri ini.

Uzumaki Naruto sudah bersahabat dengan Ino sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah Dasar,kemudian mereka mulai bersahabat dengan Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Hinata saat di SMP,mereka semua dari keluarga terpandang di Konoha,tak jarang grup mereka dijuluki Star-5 karena kekayaan mereka ini,padahal mereka tidak seperti orang kaya kebanyakan yang sombong dan mementingkan kelompok mereka,bahkan mereka bisa masuk di semua kalangan.

"Nee Ino-chan jangan lupa Akhir pekan ini kau harus datang ke Ulang Tahunku!jangan seperti tahun lalu kau absen datang di Hari Special ku!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut ino.

"Narutooo!kau membuatku berantakan!".Ino pun merapikan Rambut pirang panjangnya itu. "Tentu saja aku akan datang!lagi pula kan tahun lalu aku ada di New York merawat dei-nii!"

"iyaa..iya jangan cemberut seperti itu nona yamanaka!"

"huh dasar kau ini!"

**+RUMAH SAKIT+**

"Dokter Kakashi?"sapa sakura hangat dan senyuman Nampak dari bibir merah mudanya.

"yoo…sakura ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Jawab sang dokter sembari membereskan berkas-berkas laporanya yang tergeletak sembarangan pada meja kerjanya.

"Dokter…apa dokter ada acara akhir pekan nanti?kalau dokter tidak ada acara mungkin kita bisa nonton film bersama,bagaimana?" Sakura tertunduk demi mengatakan hal itu pada sang Dokter.

"akhir pekan nanti ya?sepertinya tidak bisa Sakura,tapi mungkin kau bisa ikut denganku nanti,Sabtu ku jemput kau di Apartemenmu jam 7 malam!"

"ehh?benarkah aku boleh ikut ke acara Dokter?"tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak tak percaya mendengar Kakashi mengatakan hal itu,dia tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar,akhirnya selama setahun usahanya untuk mendekati kakashi membuahkan hasil.

"Ya tentu saja,jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan aku pulang dulu ya…!" Kakashi beranjak dari kursinya,meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tersenyum,terpaku tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar baru saja.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Kakashi masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi antara ia dan Ino,apa menarik nya gadis itu hingga dia dengan sadar melakukan hal itu padanya,ehm ralat..gadis itu memang sangat menarik,ia cantik dan .tapi apa kelebihan gadis itu hingga ia bisa melupakan Temari untuk sejenak?.ahh..daripada ia pusing memikirkan hal itu dia pun mempercepat laju mobilnya ke sebuah tempat,mencari sesuatu untuk akhir pekan nanti.

**Skip Time,Week End**

Rumah itu benar-benar besar,di dalamnya terlihat ada kesibukan-kesibukan,ah..tentu saja itu kan rumah Naruto,hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunya,ayahnya sudah bersiap dengan jas dan tuxedo hitamnya,tampan sangat tampan,juga sang ibu yang sangat cantik,dengan gaun warna senada dengan warna rambutnya sedang asyik mengobrol dengan ibu-ibu dari sahabat putra semata wayang mereka,Naruto sendiri sedang asyik berbincang dengan keempat sahabatnya.

"Naruto ini pesta ulang Tahun ayahmu atau dirimu ehh?" Shikamaru bertanya pada Naruto dengan wajah bosan memenuhi wajah tampanya (?)

"sepertinya ini Ulang Tahun ayahku Shika,lihat saja yang datang semua relasi bisnis ayah!" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya,dipandangnya sekelilingnya yang memang lebih banyak dihadiri "orang tua" dibanding anak-anak yang seumuran denganya.

"Kyaa~ tapi relasi bisnis ayahmu benar-benar tampan Naruto!" Ino menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto demi melihat eksekutif–eksekutif muda relasi ayah sahabatnya itu,aquamarine nya pun tak berhenti berkedip.

"nee Ino-chan..lalu bagaimana dengan…dokter yang….!"belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan perkataanya ino pun membekap mulut hinata dengan tangan nya.

"Hinata-chan….!"

"hei ino-chan ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?"dengan tampang cool nya neji menginterogasi ino.

"hahaha hei neji nii-san mana mungkin aku ini menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kalian!" Dengan tertawa ino menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk pergi menjauh,namun dengan posisi tubuh tetap menghadap sahabat-sahabat Prianya,dan…bug!,tubuh ino menabrak sesuatu..oh tidak..tidak..si tuan putri Yamanaka menabrak tubuh seseorang,kini ia hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mulai menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Paman Kakashi…!"belum sempat ino menengokkan kepalanya,Suara Naruto telak membuat Ino terkejut bukan main.

"Yoo naruto!".Kakashi pun melewati Ino,dan menghampiri Keponakanya,Naruto.

"hei ..hei Kakashi,…!Masih menganggap ku Kakak hha?" Sesosok Pria Pirang dewasa lainya turut bergabung di tengah putra juga adik nya serta teman-teman sang putra.

"hei yoo sudahlah Kak Minato…jangan memulai,hari ini khan hari bahagia untuk Keponakan ku tercinta!"tangan kekar Kakashi pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

"Lalu siapa ini?" Kedua iris mata Minato melirik sosok perempuan yang berdiri disamping kakashi.

"saya Sakura Haruno…!"

"Pacar Paman?"

"Bukan!dia temanku…hemm..!Sakura..mungkin kau bisa berbincang dengan kakak iparku disana!"

"Baiklah Dokter..saya kesana dulu,Permisi!"

Sementara itu…Ino hanya terpaku memandang sosok Pemuda di depannya,Dokter itu…peristiwa saat itu,..dan Kakashi?kedua matanya hanya menatap sosok cantik itu dari tempatnya berdiri seakan dia tak pernah bertemu ataupun tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka berdua.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Hehehe…mind to R&R..?Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...?  
**

**See ya in next chappie… =D**

**`Mika Aoi`**


End file.
